Alergria Del Santo Hueco
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Orihime heeft gevoelens voor Ichigo, en als de zomer vakantie stil aan komt . Beginnen gevoelens en emoties mee te drijven, in hun zomer dagen en nachten . YURI ! FemIchigo x Orihime !
1. Sonrisa

**Fanfic Titel : Alergria Del Santo Hueco**

**Titel Chapter : Sonrisa**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxOrihime**

**Warnings ! : ****Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant**

**Author : Sonic**

**Rated : M-Rated **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Haar glimlach is goud waard vond Orihime, als ze naar Ichigo Kurosaki keek . Die met de jongens was voetballen, Orihime 's hart sloeg een hartslag . Als ze Ichigo hoorde lachen, het klonk alsof een engel was zingen voor haar . En alleen voor haar alleen .<p>

Het was duidenlijk dat Orihime Inoue, iets voeld voor het ander meisje . Het eerst die het wist was Tatsuki, die haar vriendin steunde om het tegen de ander te zeggen . Chad wist het ook maar zegt er niks op, Uryu als Chad wist het maar zeide niks . Al de rest van de school, Families of vrienden, wisten niet hoe hard Orihime . Op de schone strijder met haar kort oranje haar verliefd was . " Orihime ." Orihime keek weg van het veld, en zag Tatsuki twee flessen water vast houden ." Hier het is best warm ." Zeide ze en ging naast haar zitten, en dronk haar water uit de fles . Orihime bedankte Tatsuki en dronk een beetje, van haar water als ze naar het veld keek .

" Wat zijt je van plan dezen zomer te doen ? " Vroeg Tatsuki ." Ah helemaal niks gewoon misschien thuis zitten, of gaan winkellen niks bijzonders ." Zeide Orihime met een glimlach ." Wat ? De hele zomer ? Ze zeide dat het erg warm gaat worden, je zou beter naar het strand gaan ." Zeide Tatsuki ." We gaan naar Spanje dit jaar, als je mee wilt komen je moet het maar vragen . Het zal saai zijn hele dag, alleen thuis te zitten en niks doen ." Orihime haalde haar schouders op ." Ik overleef het wel, ik ben nu niet echt voor de vakantie dit jaar denk ik . Het klinkt meer dat het school jaar, begint te vervagen in mijn herrineringen . Dus moet ik er aan wennen, dat we misschien niet hetzelfde klas zitten dit jaar . " Tatsuki keek naar Orihime, die terug naar Ichigo keek . Die een doel punt heeft gemaakt, Orihime glimlachte en kreeg een blos op haar wangen ." Je wilt bij haar blijven he ? "Vroeg Tatsuki ." Ja ... Maar het zal onmogelijk zijn, ze zal op een ander vallen . Een jongen die sterker is, en haar kan laten lachen . Niet een meisje die een zwak persoonlijkheid heeft . "

" Dat is niet waar Orihime, je hebt je eigen kracht . En je laat haar ook doen lachen, en wie zegt nu ... " Maar Tatsuki werd onderbroken door Ichigo ." Hey kan ik een fles water lenen ? " Vroeg Ichigo als ze haar zweet, weg veegde van haar voorhoofd . Haar oranje haren plakte een beetje, en ze had rode wangen van het lopen . " Hier ." Zeide Orihime als ze haar fles water gaf, Ichigo glimlachte en nam de water flesje . Orihime probeerde geen reactie te geven, als Ichigo 's vingers tegen de haren kwamen . En keek weg als Ichigo begon te drinken, als ze klaar was gaf ze het terug ." Dank je ." Zeide ze .

" Is niks ."

" Hey Ichigo wat ga jij doen in de vakantie ? " Vroeg Tatsuki als ze opstond ." Weet het nog niet, we hebben geen plannen ." Zeide ze ." Waar ga je naar toe Tatsuki ? " Vroeg Orihime ze begint nerveus te worden, als ze alleen zit met Ichigo . Die naast Orihime ging zitten, om haar schoenveters vast te maken ." Ik moet naar de dojo, zie jullie straks ! " En jogde weg van de twee meisjes, de twee zaten dan alleen op de bank . Orihime speelde beetje met haar, lange oranje haren en keek beetje naar Ichigo . " Wat ga jij doen voor de vakantie Orihime ? "

" Niks ." Zeide ze stil ." Hoe niks ? " Ichigo keek naar haar, als ze klaar was met haar schoenen . " Ik heb niet echt veel te doen, dus ik zal misschien ook niks doen in de vakantie . "

Het was even stil tussen hun ." Wil je dan wat rond hangen in de vakantie, met mij en de anderen ? Het zal niet veel zijn, maar beter iets dan niets toch ? "

" Ik denk er over na ." Zeide Orihime ze hoopt dat Ichigo, haar blos niet op merkt . Ichigo glimlachte en aaide Orihime 's hoofd ." Is goed dan ! Wel ik ga terug ! " En ze rende dan naar het veld, en speelde terug voetbal met de jongens . Orihime zuchte een beetje, maar glimlachte als blijschap haar hart vulde .

Ook al zullen de anderen er bij zijn, Ichigo heeft haar gevraagd om met haar rond te hangen . En dat maakt haar blij genoeg ! Ze kan niet wachten tot dat de zomer begint .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey iedereen ! Hoe is het na een jaar, sorry dat we niks meer van ons heb laten horen ! Geen zorgen dit keer zijn we er voor zeker, maar de ding is kent iemand spaans ? Ik heb ' Alergria Del Santo Hueco ' als titel gekozen, voor dezen fanfic toen wist ik wat het betekende . Maar ben vergeten wat het was, en nu vind ik niet wat het juist betekent . Bedankt als je het mij laat weten ! <strong>

**femIchigo is best cool, en ik vind Orihime ook best leuk (: **

**' Sonrisa ' betekent ' Lachen/Glimlach '**

_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


	2. Lágrimas

**Titel Chapter : Lágrimas**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxOrihime **

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant **

**Author : Sonic **

**Rated : M-Rated **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Orihime keek met haar grijzen ogen, naar de blauwe lucht die in de buiten wereld zat . Ze zat in de klas, iedereen lette op wat de leerkracht zeide . Behalve Orihime die naar buiten keek, ze merkte de witte wolken die in de lucht zweven . Oh ze wilt ook mee gaan met hun, dromen en in rust zitten niemand die haar stoort . En Ichigo die naast haar zou liggen, haar glimlach zien, haar gelach horen en haar voelen ." Inoue-San ! " Orihime keek naar de leerkracht, die beetje vervelend keek naar haar . Sommige keken ook in Orihime 's richting ." Ja . "<p>

" Kun je mijn vraag beantwoorden ? "Vroeg de leerkracht Orihime slikte, ze heeft de vraag niet gehoord . En wist helemaal niet welke pagina ze zaten ." Huh wat was de vraag eigenlijk ? " De leerkracht zuchte en vroeg het aan Uryu, die het correct beantwoorden .

Orihime keek een beetje beschaamt, maar liet het gaan sinds het al gebeurd is . En niks te doen aan was, maar probeerde toch te blijven luisteren . Wat de leerkracht te vertellen heeft, ook al vind Orihime het maar niks . Ze verschrok haar als de bel ging, en stond op en nam haar spullen . Tatsuki ging naar haar ." En slaapkop scheeld er iets ? "

" Nee het is niks Tatsuki-Chan, ben gewoon beetje moe . En de wolken zagen er uit, als grote zachte konings bedden ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Zeker het is niet vaak, dat je niet op de les let . Je kunt het me vertellen hoor ." Zeide ze Orihime glimlachte, Tatsuki is altijd bezorgt om haar . Ze is de beste vriendin, die Orihime kon hebben . " Ja alles is goed ben gewoon beetje moe ."

" Orihime ! " Orihime zat dan plots in de armen van Chizuru . " Mijn lief klein hime, je zag er zo schattig uit ! Wil je een dutje doen, mijn schoot is altijd ... " Maar ze werd onderbroken door Tatsuki, en de twee begonnen ruzie te maken . Orihime snap er niks van, en let er niet echt op . Ze zag dan Renji en Ichigo, samen weg gaan alleen . Orihime keek naar de twee meisjes, en ging dan stiekem weg . En volgde de ander twee stil, tot dat beide stopte en keken . Als er niemand anders was, Orihime zat verstopt achter de muur . En probeerde hun af te luisteren ." Okay maak dit snel Renji ."

" Ja huh ... Je zijt mijn beste vriendin, en ik vertrouw jou veel . En huh ik wil je iets vragen, en wil dat ... " Gaat Renji haar uit vragen ? Zo klink het er op ." Dus als je wilt, het zou erg leuk zijn als je me ... " Oh god ! Oh god ! Orihime voeld haar hart breken, als ze dit allemaal hoord . Oh wacht nu gaat Ichigo iets zeggen ." Is goed ." Was haar antwoord Orihime zat daar, met een open mond naar hun te kijken . Ichigo leek naar voor te leunen, maar Orihime keek niet als ze snel weg liep . En tranen in haar ogen voelde, ze botste tegen iemand op onderweg ." Orihime ? " Ze zag Tatsuki ook op de grond zitten ." Waar was je ? Je was plots weg en ik vond je niet en ... Orihime waarom huil je ? " Orihime veegde haar tranen weg, en hield Tatsuki vast . " Ik wil naar huis gaan Tatsuki-Chan, ik voel me even niet goed voor dit moment ." Tatsuki keek naar haar, en knikte dan ja . En haalde hun spullen, en vertelde de leerkracht . Die hun een papiertje gaf, dat ze konden gaan .

Als de twee naar Orihime 's huis liepen, merkte Tatsuki de stilte die Orihime gaf . En nam aan dat er iets ergs is gebeurd ." Orihime zeker dat je me niks kan vertellen ? " Orihime schudde haar hoofd nee .

Even later lag Orihime in haar bed, Tatsuki keek naar haar en zuchte . " Orihime ik moet nu naar huis gaan, dus bel me als je me nodig hebt okay ." Orihime knikte ja in stilte, Tatsuki ging dan naar huis . Met een bezorgde gezicht, als ze nog één keer naar Orihime 's huis keek . In Orihime 's kamer beginnen, tranen in Orihime 's ogen weer te komen . En ze begon harder te huilen, en probeerd de moment tussen Ichigo en Renji te vergeten . Waarom doet liefde pijn ? Moest het niet blijschap brengen ? Liefde doet zo pijn, en ze wou alleen maar liefde die haar blij maakte . En met dat in gedachte, viel ze in onrustige slaap .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Hier is chapter twee, ik hoop dat geen OOC was :( <strong>

**' Lágrimas ' betekent tranen . De angst zal dik in liggen, in de eerste chapters . Maar tussen in zal romance zijn, maar de bijna laatste chapters . Zullen ook Hurt/Comfort tussen liggen ! **

**Er zal ook een chapter komen, van Ichigo 's kant maar de meeste kanten . Van het verhaal zijn van Orihime-Chan ! **

**Tot de volgende Chapter ! **

_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


	3. Sonrisa Falsa

**Titel Chapter : Sonrisa Falsa**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxOrihime **

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant **

**Author : Sonic**

**Rated : M-Rated **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Voor Orihime was de ochtend grijs en triest, ze liep langzaam naar school . Ze wou niet gaan maar ging toch, het zou raar zijn als ze niet kwam . Voor geen reden ook nog, ze kwam Ichigo tegen onderweg ." Hey Orihime ! " Orihime wilt weg kijken huilen, maar ze zet een nep glimlach op . En zwaaide terug naar Ichigo ." Wat was er plots gisteren ? Voelde je niet goed ? Je zou beter dan thuis blijven ." Zeide Ichigo ongerust Orihime voelde haar slecht, als ze de ander waar ze veel van houd bezorgt maakt ." Een beetje maar hoor, ik voel me al terug beter ! "<p>

" Zeker ? Ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt weet je ." Orihime merkte dat Ichigo weg van haar keek, en voelde pijn in haar hart . Ze wilt misschien bij haar lief nu zijn ." Huh natuurlijk ! Maak je maar geen zorgen, kom op laten we lopen ! " Riep ze en pakte Ichigo 's hand, en beide begonnen te lopen . Al wat ze niet merkte was, de blos die Ichigo op haar gezicht had .

Ze kwamen op school Orihime liep snel naar Tatsuki, als Renji naar Ichigo liep . Ze prate wat met elkaar, Orihime probeert het te negeren . Maar haar ogen vielen soms op hun ." Is er iets Orihime ? " Vroeg Tatsuki ." Nee hoor het is niks ." Zeide ze . " Zeker ? " Vroeg Tatsuki toch nog bezorgt ." Ja zeker ."

De les begon en Orihime probeerde, niet aan Ichigo te denken of naar haar te kijken . Orihime 's hart deed pijn, maar ze wilt niet tussen iemand 's relatie komen . Zo is ze niet, ze wilt Ichigo gelukkig hebben . Ze draaide haar om, als ze ogen op haar voelde . En zag Ichigo naar haar kijken, Ichigo glimlachte beetje naar haar . Orihime bloosde en glimlachte terug, en keek terug naar voor . Haar hart sloeg nog een keer, als ze blijschap voelde hoe Ichigo naar haar glimlacht .

Als de les gedaan is, gingen Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo en de ander meisjes . Hun klaar maken voor gym, Orihime keek overal behalve naar Ichigo . Ze durft niet naar haar te kijken, ze wilt niet blozen en dan een pervert genoemd te worden . Dat ze bloost naar een ander, meisjes 's naakt lichaam dat is ... Orihime weet het niet, er zijn een paar meisjes . Die gevoelens hebben voor ander meisjes in de school, in de klas zijn er geen behalve . Zij en Chizuru het is nog kunnen, dat de twee niet op elkaar zijn . " Hime ! " Over de duivel gesproken Orihime voelde, twee handen op haar borsten . Ze gilde een beetje en keek naar Chizuru . " Hime-Chan ! Ik wil jou in mijn team ! Ik wil jou in mijn team ! Ik wil jou in mijn team ! " Riep Chizuru Orihime sweatdropped ." Chizuru shut up ! " Riep Tatsuki en trok haar weg van Orihime ." Laat me los ! Hime-Chan red me van dezen mannenwijf ! "

" Wat was dat Freak ? " En daar gingen Chizuru en Tatsuki weer, Orihime zuchte als ze haar schoenen aan deed . De twee kunnen toch ook gewoon vrienden zijn, dan is iedereen blij als de ruzie stopt .

Ze keek naar Ichigo die, druk praten is met Rukia . " Hey Orihime wil je na school wat rond hangen ." Vroeg Tatsuki na dat ze, Chizuru in elkaar heeft geslagen ." Ja is goed ." Zeide ze met een glimlach Tatsuki glimlachte terug, en de twee gingen naar buiten . Waar de rest van de jongens en meisjes waren . Plots sloeg Chizuru op Tatsuki 's kont ." WTF ! Chizuru verdomme bitch ! " Orihime lachte een beetje, als Tatsuki achter Chizuru aan rende . " Pak me dan als je kan ! " Riep Chizuru ." Hey Orihime ." Orihime keek naar Ichigo, die naast haar kwam staan ." Heb je na school tijd ? "

" Niet echt nee ik ga met Tatsuki wat rond hangen ... Waarom ? " Orihime kreeg rode wangen ." Oh nee het is niks ." Ichigo gaf een glimlach, en ging dan met Rukia verder . Orihime keek naar Ichigo, ze vraag haar af waarom die glimlach zo nep leek .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey iedereen ! Sorry dat ik dit hier nog laat stuur, ik geef nog ander chapter 's af . Plus een new story :) Ik hoop dat jullie een fijn Ouderjaars avond zullen hebben, en heb een fijne 2012 ! ( als de wereld niet vergaat lol ) <strong>

**Ik heb een gevoel dat dezen chapter, een beetje off is ... Wat vinden jullie en oh ja sorry dat het kort is :( **

**' Sonrisa Falsa ' betekent ' Vals Glimlach ' weet niet als dat juist is, sinds ik Google vertalen gebruik . Ik heb een gevoel dat het ' Falsa Sonrisa ' moest zijn, zeg het mij als jij het weet AUB **

**Tot de volgende Chapter !**

_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


	4. Labios Rojos

**Titel Chapter : Labios Rojos**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxOrihime **

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant **

**Author : Sonic**

**Rated : M-Rated **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Het was nog 7 weken voor dat de zomer vakantie er is, Orihime heeft de laatste dagen niet met Ichigo gepraat . Ze zeide dat ze druk had, maar ze wist dat het niet lang ging duren . " Praat gewoon met haar . "Zeide Tatsuki die nog steeds, van niks weet waarom ze Ichigo negeerd . " Tatsuki-Chan ik ... Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor . "<p>

" Voor wat ? " Voor dat Orihime iets kon zeggen, kwam Rukia naar hun toe gelopen . " Rukia is er ..." Maar Tatsuki werd onderbroken, als Rukia in Orihime 's gezicht sloeg ." En dat was voor Ichigo ! " Riep ze Tatsuki stond op, en duwde Rukia weg . " Wat was dat voor vuile trut ! " Riep Tatsuki Orihime keek naar Rukia, haar ogen waren wijd open . " Rukia-Chan ? "

" Je hebt Ichigo laten huilen ! Wie denk je dat je zijt, hoe durf je haar te negeren . Voor alles wat ze voor jou heeft gedaan ! " Riep Rukia als tranen in haar ogen kwam, Orihime keek weg van haar . " Het zijn je zakens niet . "

" Het zijn wel mijn zakens, het is mijn beste vriendin ..."

" Wel Tatsuki is ook mijn beste vriendin, maar als het echt niet onze zakens zijn . Om elkaars problemen te komen, dan is het ook onze zakens niet ! Heb je aandacht te kort ? Is dat de probleem ? " Orihime voelde woede opkomen, zo heeft ze haarzelf nooit gevoeld . " Orihime ... "

" Laat me met rust ! " En ze rende weg van de twee, ze merkte dat iedereen naar hun kijken was . " Heb ik iets van jullie aan of wat ! " Riep ze en rende weg van hun, voordat iemand iets kon zeggen .

Orihime ging naar de klas, en pakte haar spullen en ging naar huis . Zonder iets te zeggen tegen de leerkracht, haar gezicht zag er kwaad uit . En haar maag draaide ze zag Ichigo, met Renji in de gangen maar liep hun voorbij . " Orihime ? " Orihime hoorde haar naam, ze keek naar de persoon die haar naam sprak . Ichigo keek bezorgt en liep naar haar toe . " Gaat het ? "

" Ja het gaat zeker nadat, Rukia haar gedachte uitsprak . " Zeide Orihime bitter Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar haar . " Orihime het is niet ..." Maar Orihime hield haar hand op, en Ichigo zweeg Renji keek naar de twee . Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen . " Weet je Ichigo ik heb altijd gedacht, dat je sterk waard en dat je eigen problemen kon oplossen . Ik geef toe sommige dingen kun je niet alleen doen, maar ... Mij zie je ook niet Tatsuki smeken, om mij te helpen met alles . " Orihime voelde tranen komen, maar ze wilt ze niet laten zien . " Ik ... Laat maar het maak niet meer uit, ga met u vriendje naar de klas . " En ze draaide haar om, en merkte niet de tranen die Ichigo uit liet .

Als Orihime thuis kwam, gooide ze haar tas tegen de muur . En schreeuwde het uit, en tranen kwamen er eindenlijk . Ze huilde als haar hart pijn doet . " Niemand geeft om mij, ik kan nooit liefde meer vinden ..." Ze weet dat ze te hard was, tegen Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji, iedereen en zeker tegen Ichigo . Niemand had iets verkeerds gedaan, het was zij dat het allemaal laat gebeuren . " Het spijt me zo . " Ze ging naar de foto van haar grote broer . " Grote broer sinds je dood was ik zo alleen, ik dacht dat er nooit iemand was . Die van mij zou geven, tot dat Tatsuki kwam en mij voorstelde . Aan de persoon die mijn hart gestolen heeft ... Zeg me grote broer ben ik nu fout ? Had ik niet moeten houden van een ander vrouw ? Is mijn liefde zo verboden ? Ik voel me nu zo leeg, ik duw iedereen weg ik voel me alleen . Grote broer zeg iets, ik wil niet alleen zijn . " Maar haar broer kon niet antwoorden, de foto gaf alleen een glimlach . Maar Orihime dacht dat de glimlach triestig was, alsof het weet dat hij niet kan antwoorden .

Orihime is al 5 dagen niet naar school gegaan, ze is ook niet buiten het huis gegaan . Tatsuki is een paar keer langs gekomen, en heeft gebeld maar Orihime antwoorde naar geen beide . Ze negeerde alles van de buiten wereld, ze merkte dat ook Renji, Uryu, Chad en zelfs Rukia hebben gebeld, en berichte achter gelaten .

_**-Rukia 's bericht -**_

_Het spijt me van eergisteren, ik had niet zo moeten doen :( Kom je terug naar school ? Iedereen mist u, en de excamen is ook nog binnen een week . Kunnen we onze vriendschap nog redden ? Want ik wil niet een vriendin kwijt geraken, ik voel me echt treurig hoe ik deed :'( _

Maar Orihime antwoorde niet, als ze lang genoeg in huis blijft . Zal iedereen haar vergeten, en kan ze weg rotten in het huis . Want de persoon waar ze van houd, heeft niks laten weten is zelfs niet langs gekomen . Orihime keek van haar GSM naar het mes, die op tafel lag het zag er machtig uit . Het was scherp en riep haar naam, ' _gebruik mij en ik laat je bloed uit gieten ..._' " Niemand mist me toch, ik heb alleen ellende gebracht naar hun . " Haar trillende handen namen het mes, ze keek er naar en dan naar de GSM . Die op de grond lag, geen bericht mooi dat betekent dat iedereen het opgegeven heeft . Orihime drukte dan de mes, tegen haar keel en voordat ze iets verder 's kon doen . Sloeg de deur open, Orihime liet het mes vallen . En keek met grote ogen als Tatsuki, Renji, Chad binnen kwamen, Orihime merkte dat iemand naar haar toe liep . Als ze van de anderen weg keek, oranje haar waar Orihime dol op is . En bruine ogen die kwaad kijken . " Ichigo ..." Maar Orihime kreeg een slag tegen haar gezicht . " Verdomme ! Wat denk je wel dat je doen zijt ! " Riep Ichigo als ze de mes merkte, Orihime keek kwaad en keek van haar weg . " Wat kan het jou schelen, het zijn je zakens niet ! " Riep ze terug naar haar . " Het zijn mijn zakens wel ! Weet je hoe ik me voelde, toen je me negeerde . Ik voelde me zo leeg ..." Ichigo begon te huilen . " Wat heb ik gedaan, dat je me begon te haten ! Wat heb ik gedaan ! " Orihime antwoorden niet en keek naar de anderen . " We gaan buiten staan, maar jij en ik zijn nog niet klaar . " Zeide Tatsuki als ze de jongens mee nam, Orihime keek naar Ichigo en voelde haar schuldig . Als zij die tranen heeft veroorzaakt . " Ik ... het spijt me Ichigo ... Ik voelde me jaloers ... " Ichigo keek naar haar . " Ik heb je altijd leuk gevonden ... Maar wist niet hoe ik er mee om moest gaan, ik heb niemand om me te vertellen wat liefde is . En meisjes horen niet van meisjes te houden ..."

" Van wie was je jaloers om dan ? Ik ben vrijgezel dus ik ..."

" Wat ! Maar je zijt toch met Renji ? Ik heb het zelf gehoord ! "

" Wat met Renji ? Renji is op Rukia ! " Orihime keek stomverbaasd . " Maar ik hoorde dat en ... En ik ..."

" Stommerik je hebt zeker de helft niet gehoord, Renji vroeg als ik hem ging helpen met Rukia . En ik zeide ja ." Orihime keek weg met een rood gezicht, en Ichigo begon ook te blozen . " Maar he ... Je zeide dat je me leuk vond ..." Orihime werd nog roder . " Oh negeer het maar ! Ik weet dat je geen gevoelens hebt voor ... " Maar ze werd onderbroken, als ze Ichigo 's zachte lippen voelde . Op haar lippen haar ogen waren in schok, als één ding in haar gedachte komt .

Kurosaki Ichigo is haar kussen !

* * *

><p><strong>Ik heb gemerkt dat Orihime OOC was, dus sorry voor haar . Maar he ze kan niet vooraltijd, het lieverdje van Bleach blijven . Ik geloof dat ze ook stoom moet afblazen, altijd ze haar het zwakste uit maken . En daarom ben ik zo dol op haar ~ <strong>

**Wel nu dat Ichigo weet, hoe Orihime voeld voor haar . Betekent niet dat het gedaan is, angst & drama moeten nog komen . En nog veel meer ! Ik wil proberen tot in de 20 chapters te geraken met dezen hier :) **

**(Labios Rojos = Rode Lippen ) **

_**Love & Hugs Sonic ~**_


	5. El Amor Y La Tragedia

**Titel Chapter : El Amor Y La Tragedia**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxOrihime **

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Crossdressing , Lemon , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant **

**Author : Sonic**

**Rated : M-Rated **

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Rape & Pregnant houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Orihime 's ogen keken met grote ogen, naar Ichigo die haar lippen tegen Orihime drukte . Ichigo stopte met haar te kussen, en keek met half open ogen naar Orihime . " Orihime ...Wie zegt dat ik geen gevoelens heb voor jou ? " Orihime bloosde en keek weg van Ichigo, maar niet voor lang als ze terug keek naar haar ." Ik ... " Orihime kreeg dan tranen in haar ogen, Ichigo glimlachte en veegde Orihime 's tranen weg ." Orihime ik hou ook van jou . " Zeide Ichigo en kuste haar beide wangen . " Ik wil jou niet aan een ander geven, ik zou me dood en alleen voelen . Ik wil je niet kwijt aan een ander, Orihime hou van mij . Verberg je liefde niet meer Orihime, ik hou ook van jou . " Orihime keek naar Ichigo, haar wangen waren een beetje rood . En kuste dan Ichigo, die haar terug kuste Orihime kreunde als ze Ichigo 's tong voelde . " Ichigo ... " Orihime sloot haar ogen . " What The Fuck ! " De twee stopte met kussen, en keken naar Tatsuki die terug was met de anderen ." Wat zijn jullie doen ? ! " Vroeg Tatsuki met een rood gezicht, Orihime bloosde meerder en Ichigo keek weg van Tatsuki ." Wel je ziet het toch . "<p>

" Luister ik ben heel blij voor jullie, maar noem dit even niet de moment . Om speeksel te wisselen ja ! " Wel Tatsuki heeft een punt, Orihime probeerde zelfmoord te plegen .

Dus zaten de groep aan tafel, ieder had thee en prate over wat er gebeurde . Dat helpte best zoals Tatsuki zeide, Orihime heeft een paar gehuild, Tatsuki huilde, Ichigo probeerde niet te huilen, Uryu en Chad keken in stilte naar hun . " Orihime je weet toch nu, dat je met ons kan praten als je een probleem hebt . " Zeide Uryu Orihime knikte ja ." Natuurlijk weet ze dat, ze kan op mij rekenen . Ik zal Orihime helpen met alles ! " Zeide Ichigo tegen Uryu, Orihime keek naar Ichigo . Haar hart sloeg een keer, ze voelde dat ze wilt glimlachen . Op wat Ichigo zeide . " En ik weet zeker dat ze, het zelfde voor mij zou doen . " Ze keek naar Orihime die Ichigo vast nam, en haar hoofd op haar schouder legde ." Hou van jou ." Zeide ze Tatsuki glimlachte en knikte ja, naar Uryu en Chad de twee stonden op ." Zie je morgen Orihime ! " Riep ze en de 3 gingen uit de huis, en deden de deur dicht . En lieten haar en Ichigo alleen, Ichigo nam Orihime op en nam haar mee . Naar Orihime 's slaap kamer, en legde Orihime op het bed . En deed de dekens over haar heen, ze nam haar GSM en belde haar vader ." Hey pap ik kom morgen vroeg terug, ik ben nu bij een vriendin ... En ik moet je morgen ook iets belangrijks vertellen , ... Nee ik ben niet zwanger ! Verdomme tot morgen ja ! " En deed haar GSM uit ." Gekke oude man ." Zeide ze en ging naast Orihime liggen, en hield Orihime dicht bij haar . Orihime opende haar ogen, en legde haar hoofd tegen haar borstkast . Ze voeld haar nu veilig, nu ze in haar geliefdes armen ligt .

De volgende morgen stonden de twee op, wasde hun in Orihime 's douch . De douch was groot genoeg dus de twee paste in, Orihime keek soms als Ichigo haarzelf wassen is . En voelde soms Ichigo 's ogen open haar ." Wil je zo meteen ook meekomen, naar mijn thuis ik ... Ik ben van plan mijn vader te vertellen . " Zeide ze Orihime knikte ja ." Natuurlijk . " Glimlachte Orihime Ichigo bloosde, en Orihime lachte een beetje . " Lach me niet uit ! "

" Ik lach je niet, ik vind je gewoon schattig . "Zeide Orihime als ze een kus, op Ichigo 's wang gaf . Na het wassen klede zich om, en gingen al vroeg naar Ichigo 's thuis . Als ze bij haar thuis kwamen, merkte Orihime dat Ichigo best nerveus is . " Waarom zo nerveus ? "

" Ik ben niet nerveus ... Okay misschien toch een beetje . " Zeide ze . "Geen zorgen alles komt goed, ik heb je familie eerder ontmoet . Ik weet zeker dat ze het zullen snappen . "

Ichigo glimlachte naar haar, en nam Orihime 's hand vast . Orihime kneep een beetje in haar hand, en de twee gingen naar binnen . " Ichigo ! " Riep Isshin Orihime en Ichigo, stapte opzij en Isshin vloog bijna buiten ." Ichigo ! Wat is het grote nieuws, wat je ons te vertellen hebt ! "

" Ons ? "

" Je zusjes hebben een dag vrij ..."

" Grote zus is het waar wat papa zegt, zijt je zwanger ! " Riep Yuzu .

" Yuzu geloof niet alles wat Goat-face zeg . " Zeide Karin tegen Yuzu .

" Karin dat breekt mij hart ! " Huilde Isshin .

" Heb je die wel ? " Was Karin 's vraag .

Voor dat Isshin iets kon zeggen, onderbrak Ichigo hun ." Mag ik het zeggen, of anders vertel ik jullie niks . "Zeide Ichigo lastig Orihime keek naar, en dan naar de familie ." Ik huh ... Ik ga uit met Orihime ." Vertelde Ichigo ." Ik hou veel van haar en ... Ik hoop dat jullie dat kunnen begrijpen . " Vertelde ze verder Ichigo keek naar hun, haar familie keek in schok . Karin zuchte dan ." Wel als dat is wat je wilt, ik hou je niet tegen ." Karin gaf een klein glimlachje . " Wel huh ... Het is niet dat ik erg vind ... Ik huh zal ... Jullie wensen accepteren . " Isshin keek best nerveus, het is niet ieder dag dat je dochter naar je toe komt . En ' He pap ik date met een meisje, en jongens zijn niet mijn ding . '

" Wat ! " Iedereen keek naar Yuzu die naar hun keek in schok . " Dat is ... Dat is niet normaal ! Meisjes horen niet van meisjes te houden ! En ... En later met wie ga je trouwen, en hoe krijg je kinderen dan ! Nee nee ! " Yuzu begon tranen te krijgen, Ichigo ging naar haar toe . Maar Yuzu ging achter uit ." Blijf van mij weg ! Ik haat je ! " En rende snel naar boven ." Yuzu Kurosaki kom onmiddelijk naar onder ! " Riep Isshin en rende achter zijn dochter aan, Orihime keek naar Ichigo . Die met pijn in haar ogen, naar de grond keek . Orihime hield haar vast, Ichigo keek naar haar . En hield Orihime ook vast ." Het doet pijn ." " Ik weet ." Zeide Orihime Karin keek naar de twee . " Ik zou thee maken okay ." En de 3 gingen naar de keuken, en Karin begon thee te maken . " Karin ... Haat vader mij ook ?

" Goat-Face ? ik zou zeggen dat hij zich ongemakkelijk voeld, maar ... Jij zijt zijn kind en hij zou ook best weten, dat moeder hem zou terug haten . Als zijn tijd gekomen is, en ze ontmoeten elkaar in de hemel . " Zeide Karin eerlijk . " Maar Yuzu meende het niet, ze begrijp dat soort dingen niet . Je weet dat ze in een sprookjes wereld leeft ." Ichigo zeide niks en nam de thee aan, plots kwam Yuzu en Isshin de keuken binnen . En Yuzu keek naar Ichigo, en ging meteen naar haar toe . " Dat is mijn kopje ! " Riep ze Karin stond meteen op, en duwde Yuzu weg ." Wat the fuck is jou probleem ! " Riep ze ." Hou je er buiten Karin ! "

" Nee ! Ik bescherm mijn grote zus, van idioten lijk gij ! " Ichigo stond op en ging naar boven . " Ichigo-Chan ? ! " Orihime wou haar volgen, maar Ichigo was te snel . Orihime keek dan teleurgesteld naar Yuzu ." Bekijk me niet zo freak ! "

" Weet je ik heb niemand van mijn familie, om dit nieuws mee te delen . Dat de liefde van mijn leven, mijn gevoelens met mij deelt ... Ichigo heeft geluk ze heeft een vader, en 2 lieve zusjes ... Als jij dat nu zag Yuzu ... Dat Ichigo echt u steun nodig heeft, ik heb Tatsuki, en misschien Chizuru en de anderen . Ik heb geen familie leden, dat je dat nou ..." Orihime begon zelf te huilen, Yuzu keek kwaad weg . Ichigo kwam terug naar onder, met een koffer in haar hand en een rugzak op haar rug . "Kom Orihime we gaan, wij zijn blijkbaar niet welkom ."

" Ja ga maar, dat is het enigste wat jou kunt . " Zeide Yuzu Orihime sprong naar Yuzu, en Yuzu ging een stap achter uit van schok . Maar Orihime deed niks en ging naar Ichigo ." Ja Ichigo we gaan, is fijn jullie nog te zien Karin-chan, Kurosaki-san . " Ze negeerde Yuzu en nam Ichigo 's ander hand, en beide gingen naar Orihime 's thuis . Ze hebben onderweg niks tegen elkaar gezegt .

Als de deur dicht ging, begon Ichigo Orihime hard te kussen . En Orihime voelde Ichigo 's tranen, van haar wangen glijden naar haar lippen . Al wat ze nu kon doen, was Ichigo vast houden en terug kussen .

* * *

><p><strong>Ocharme Ichigo :'( het is niet, dat ik Yuzu-chan niet mag . Ik moest iemand van de familie kiezen, die Ichigo en Orihime 's relatie niet accepteerd . Karin zou duidelijk cool er mee zijn, en Isshin best ook wel . Dus ik koos Yuzu-chan, en de volgende chapter zal smutty zijn 3<strong>

**Dus ik hoop dat jullie tevreden zijn, met dezen chapter :)**

**( El Amor Y La Tragedia = Liefde En Tragedy )**

_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


End file.
